Forbidden Passion
by thebloodlust23
Summary: One Night Sparrow Hood wakes up with a serious problem once in a place where he can relieve himself he gets an unexpected visitor.


Ever After High

Forbidden Passion

Pairing: Sparrow Hood and Daring Charming

A/N: Ok so this is not a continuation of my other story "The Secret Love of Dexter Charming". I got hit with a plot bunny a few minutes ago and just had to write this story. But do not fret my lovelies for the second chapter of "The Secret Love" will be up soon. I OWN NOTHING ALL NAMES GO TO THE CREATERS OF EVER AFFTER HIGH ALL I OWN IS THIS STORY.

Warning: Sexy smut between two cartoon guys. If it's not your cup of tea then please hit the return button and find something more to your liking I would appreciate no flames.

EAH

A few hours before dawn Sparrow Hood son of Robin Hood woke up in his dorm with a serious problem his cock was hard as a rock he looked under his blankets and sure enough he was so hard the fabric of his black briefs was stretched to their limits. He needed to go to the boy's bathroom and relive himself before his roommate who was a very light sleeper woke up. He slipped out of bed and figured he would shower after he had relieved himself and get an early start to the day and maybe finish a new song he was working on and maybe even catch up on some late homework even though homework wasn't really his deal he still wanted to pass. So he silently slipped out of bed grabbed his shower gel, shampoo, and conditioner and then using his sneaky thievery skills slipped out of his room silently without waking up his roommate he had never been so happy to be the son of Robin Hood. So as he made his way through the silent corridors of the school his issue had gotten worse because now he was leaking all in his briefs. Finally he got to the bathroom and set his stuff down on the bathroom counter turned around and pulled his painfully hard 9 inch erection free of his briefs he began rubbing the head gently and that sent shivers down his spine reached down with his free hand and clamped his low hanging balls in a vice grip that made him moan loudly. He closed his eyes and got lost in feeling of intense pleasure. Suddenly he felt another presence with him in the bathroom he opened his eyes to see a wide eyed Daring Charming staring at him with bewilderment. He made no move to cover himself because he was frozen in shock and also he was already caught and there was no reason for him to try and hide it he was already busted. Sparrow laughed nervously.

"Uh ha-ha hi Daring uh I uh..." Daring said nothing just looked on in shock. Sparrow pulled his briefs back up gathered his things and started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Daring said.

"Sparrow your cock is huge it's even bigger than mine don't go…" Daring smirked and gently pushed Sparrow back over to the counter. Once backed up where he couldn't move any more Daring got dangerously close to Sparrows face.

"You know I've always found your soul patch to be very cute I've also wondered what it would be like to kiss your lips and feel that little patch of hair tickling my chin."

"D...D…Daring what are you t...talking…about...y…you and A…Apple White."

"What about her…We aren't together and I see no reason why a prince such as myself can't have a little fun before being tied to a single person forever after. And ever since Raven Queen stood up for herself at legacy day I'm starting to see she may have point I like Apple really I do but I don't think I see myself married to her…You on the other hand, there is a whole unexplored world of possibilities and I intend to fully explore them."

"But…you're…" Sparrow was suddenly cut off by warm soft and deliciously smooth lips on his at first he was apprehensive with this prince kissing him and making him feel this way but on the other hand he was very excited and still hard as a rock and soon he surrendered himself. Soon he felt daring's hot moist tongue seeking entrance which he happily granted and their mouths were intertwined in a steamy dance of hot and forbidden passion. And it was apparent that neither of these boys could get enough. Daring's hands explored skin and soon Sparrow's hand pushed Daring's silk robe to the floor and Daring was just as natural as Sparrow in nothing but a pair of white and blue briefs and the bulge that was in Daring underwear was smaller than Sparrows at maybe 7 inches. Daring and Sparrow both came up for air and Daring began fluttering little kisses all over Sparrow's neck and then started to move downward toward the ultimate prize. He kissed down Sparrow's neck down to the middle of his chest and kissed Sparrows right nipple while his other hand came up and gently pinched and messaged his left. Soon Daring switched and kissed and sucked Sparrows left nipple while his hand pinched and messaged his right. Sparrow moaned out loud and in this moment he didn't care who heard he wouldn't have cared in Headmaster Grimm himself walked in and caught them all he cared about was Daring. Soon both of his nipples were rock hard and standing on end just like his cock. Daring resumed his quest and kissed farther down Sparrow's chest past his abdomen until he reached his stomach he fluttered little kisses all over and then gently dipped his tongue into sparrows navel then resumed his kisses on Sparrow's thin hips then licked down his V line till he reached his goal the top of Sparrow's underwear a large area of Sparrows briefs were noticeably darker than the others and Daring gently pulled down his underwear and his suspicions were confirmed on top of being rock hard Sparrow was also leaking an enormous amount of pre cum Daring pulled his briefs down all the way and took the sight in of Sparrows full bush and his long leaking member.

"Incredible." Was all that Daring mumbled Sparrow then felt Daring's soft kiss swollen lips kiss the head of his leaking member when he pulled back he licked his lips with a devilish smirk. He kissed the head many more times before he finally took the member in his mouth he went down maybe 4 inches before he started choking on the large organ. He licked the slit gently and then again from base to tip up and down before he again tried to take all of sparrow in his mouth he did a little better this time but soon started choking again and came back up. He pumped Sparrows member a few times before he finally stood up and took Sparrows lips again they both savored the kiss and Sparrow instinctively snaked his arms around Daring's hips and Daring pulled Sparrow closer by draping his arms over Sparrow's shoulders they were now melted together body to body. Daring and Sparrow soon released one another Sparrow then yanked Daring's briefs down and Daring pulled them down the rest of the way. Daring unlike Sparrow was naturally hairless and had a smaller but still pretty sizeable dick at 7 inches Sparrow couldn't help but admire Daring's beautiful body his skin as pale as alabaster stone and his natural hairless ness that somehow made him look older to Sparrow. Daring suddenly turned around and bent over his ass was now right before Sparrow's face his hole was tight a very pale pink and very enticing to Sparrow. He looked down at Daring and he had a very bright blush spread across his face.

"Take me Sparrow conquer me make this prince yours. Im ready I was right Apple isn't right for me it's only you now until forever after." Sparrow nodded and smiled and then bent down and his tongue darted into Daring's hole he tasted as sweet as honey and Sparrow devoured his hole tonguing him deeply making him moan and beg Sparrow for more. Sparrow finished his assault on Daring's hole then stood up and made his hard cock line up and pushed in slowly Daring looked back.

"Go faster I can take it I promise."

"Ok Daring." He grabbed Daring's hips and shoved in And Daring and Sparrow both moaned out in deep pleasure.

"Oh Sparrow yes. Oh yes... ahhh"

"You like it Daring."

"Oh yes I do please go faster."

Sparrow complied and went faster in and out of Daring plowing deeper and deeper. Then Sparrow hit that sacred spot and Daring yelled and moaned like crazy.

"AHHHHHH OH YES SPARROW HIT ME AGAIN RIGHT THERE COME ON PLEASE."

Sparrow complied and plowed into that spot repeatedly.

"Oh Daring I'm gonna cum."

"Do it claim me farther mark me Sparrow cum inside of me."

Sparrow pulled Daring up and they began kissing as Sparrow fucked Daring the best way he could in that position while their lips were tangled Sparrow broke free.

"Daring I'm cumming." And with that Sparrow shot a huge load of cum into Daring Charming wave after wave of pleasure hit both of them as Daring shot all over the floor. Sparrow pulled out as cum started to leak out of Daring's hole and they both embraced each other. Kissing warmly basking in the afterglow.

"Sparrow… you are the one for me. I have fallen in love with you, Apple White isn't for me I want to re-write my destiny I want our destinies to intertwine it will be hard but we can make it work. I want you to have my true heart. Will you accept it?"

"Daring you don't have to ask, I'm yours and I always will be from now on until forever after and even though I don't have to ask I will anyway. Will you accept my true heart?"

"Of course I will love."

With that they embraced in a passionate kiss and neither had ever felt more loved than they had in that moment together.

"We should shower and get ready for class Sparrow."

"Your right."

"I'm gonna talk to Headmaster Grimm and see if he will make us roommates. I love you Sparrow."

"I love you Daring."

Once again they shared a passionate kiss and then showered together. They didn't know what the future held and honestly they didn't care they knew as long as they had each other nothing would stand in their way. They were together and that's all they needed from now until forever after.

THE END.

EAH

Well there it is another EAH fic from me I hope you enjoy it please read review and all that good stuff no flames once again. And as stated before "The Secret Love of Dexter Charming" chapter 2 will be up soon


End file.
